Tentative Lover
by Yoshida Megumi
Summary: Eriol wants Tomoyo, but does he have the guts to do what needs to be done?


Tentative Lover  
By: Yuki Akuma  
  
  
  
  
Daijouji Tomoyo was hiding in the bushes, following Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran. Her camera was focused on Syaoran's blushing face at the moment. Sakura seemed completely oblivious to this fact, like usual, as she went on about something. The pair was heading towards the garden, and Tomoyo prepared to follow them. She turned around and ran straight into Hiiragizawa Eriol.  
  
"Good afternoon, Daijouji-chan." Eriol greeted as he prevented her from falling. He smiled down at her as he waited for her to settle back on her feet. When she was once again stable, he removed his arm from around her waist.  
  
"Good afternoon Hiiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo repeated his greeting. "How are you?" She smiled politely at him.  
  
"I'm doing well. How are you?" Eriol took this moment to look at her. She was standing in front of him, wearing a beautiful purple sundress that came just above her knees. Her hair was up in a bun with a few wisps to frame her face and her eyes where shining like amethysts. His breath caught in his throat. 'She certainly does look lovely today.' After a few moments of consideration he decided that lovely didn't do enough to describe her. 'She looks absolutely magnificent.'  
  
"I'm just fine, thank you." She smiled and he nodded politely.  
  
"It seems as though you've lost your prey Daijouji-chan." He spoke knowingly. "It appears as though it's going to rain." Tomoyo glanced up at the sky, there wasn't a cloud there. "Perhaps you would like to accompany me to my home to wait out the storm?"  
  
Tomoyo glanced again at the sky, still no clouds. "Hiiragizawa-kun, it doesn't appear as though it's going to rain."  
  
Eriol seemed unfazed by the comment. "Weather is quite unpredictable Daijouji-chan." He smiled knowledgeably.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so Hiiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo responded with a smile.  
  
Eriol extended his arm. "My home isn't far, we should be able to make it before the storm." Tomoyo glanced at the sky again, still no clouds. She took his arm while she spoke.  
  
"Of course Hiiragizawa-kun."  
  
They walked arm in arm to Eriol's home in silence, Tomoyo watching him occasionally from the corner of her eye. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was now. He was wearing white slacks, a dark blue polo shirt, and a black jacket. His long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. She was glad he had opted for contacts instead of glasses. His eyes were the most beautiful dark sapphire shade. 'His eyes are the most attractive thing about him. Especially without those silly glasses.' Tomoyo blushed at her thoughts. 'Where did this all come from? I am NOT attracted to Hiiragizawa. I love Sakura. He just has nice eyes, that's all.'  
  
"Are you feeling alright Daijouji-chan? You look a bit flushed. We're almost there. Would you like my jacket?" Eriol questioned, concern evident in his voice.  
  
"I'm fine Hiiragizawa-kun. I don't -" She had been about to decline the offer of his jacket when she felt a weight on her shoulders. "Arigatou Hiiragizawa-kun." He smiled and nodded.  
  
"Anytime Daijouji-chan. We're almost there." Tomoyo glanced again at the sky; it was getting dark.  
  
They turned a corner just as the first drops or rain fell. The pair quickened their pace. A loud crash of thunder left Tomoyo almost hanging off of Eriol's arm. "That sounded awfully close." She murmured quietly.  
  
"So it did." Eriol agreed as he thanked the powers that be mentally for the thunder. "Here we are." He led the way up a stone pathway and up a flight of step to the front door of a massive home. He quickly opened the door and ushered Tomoyo inside.  
  
"Master, you're home!" Nakuru's energetic voice rang out from a room to their left. She smiled pleasantly as she entered the hall.  
  
"Nakuru, Daijouji-chan is soaked, could you possibly find something for her to change into?" Eriol questioned as he and Tomoyo exchanged their shoes for slippers.  
  
"Oh of course! Just come with me!" Nakuru grabbed Tomoyo's arm and dragged her upstairs. Eriol followed shortly after and headed to his own room to change.  
  
-----------------  
  
Eriol silently waited in the kitchen with Nakuru. Tomoyo was still upstairs drying off and changing. Nakuru was setting up a tray of hot tea and pastries for Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"You should tell her Mater." Nakuru whispered more to herself then to Eriol.  
  
"She doesn't feel the same way, Nakuru. She still loves Sakura." Nakuru looked at him solemnly.  
  
"Maybe she just need to hear that some loves her." Nakuru suggested. Thoughtfully she added: "She's probably just as afraid to love as you are, Master."  
  
"Who's afraid to love?" A quiet feminine voice asked from the door way."  
  
"Uh...no one, Daijouji-chan." Eriol and Nakuru stammered.  
  
Tomoyo arched and eye brow, but let it slide. "Do call me Tomoyo, Hiiragizawa-kun. We have known each other quite a while now."  
  
"On one condition."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "All right Hiiragizawa-kun."  
  
He smiled at her. "If you call me Eriol."  
  
Tomoyo smiled brightly at him. "All right, Eriol-kun."  
  
Eriol has to admit that his name sounded incredible coming from Tomoyo's lips. 'She's do amazing. She makes my name sound like a song. The voice of an angel.' He smiled stunningly and motioned for her to sit down. "Won't you join me for some tea and pastries, Tomoyo-san?"  
  
She giggled lightly at his formalities. 'Very cute Hiiragizawa.' After she was seated, Eriol began to poor the tea.  
  
"Would you like cream and sugar?"  
  
"Just cream, Eriol-kun. Thank you." She gave him another dazzling smile as he handed her the cup. She took a sip graciously. "This is wonderful tea, Nakuru."  
  
Nakuru grinned cheerily. "Thank you, Tomoyo-chan. You know, if you use real tealeaves you get a better flavor. I like to add a little -" Eriol cleared his throat and gave Nakuru a look that could kill. "I think I hear Spinel calling. I'll be going now. Do enjoy the tea and pastries!" Nakuru exclaimed as she jogged out of the kitchen.  
  
"I didn't her Spinel-san call her." She paused briefly. "Did you hear him Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo flashed him a conspiratorial smile. She had years of experience when it came to disappearing from the scene. She used similar tricks on Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"There's no getting past you, eh Tomoyo-san?" He glanced at her momentarily before turning his gaze to his teacup. He was caught and he knew it. Now it was all up to Tomoyo. He didn't dare imagine what she would do.  
  
"No, Eriol-kun. You're wrong. You've managed to deceive me thus far. I only have one question. She paused and looked him directly in the eye. "Why?"   
  
Eriol blinked. This was the deciding moment. He could tell the truth, put his heart on the line, or he could lie. He was much better at the latter. He blinked again. This was not going to be an easy decision. On the one hand, he knew he loved Tomoyo and would be forever happy if she loved him. On the other hand, he knew he would not be able to survive rejection. Not by her anyway, rejection by a goddess is very painful. Eriol blinked yet again. 'Find out she doesn't love you, and move on with your forever-painful existence, or never try to find out and live a painful existence alone anyway. At least she'd still be my friend. But, then again, she could be so much more. She'll hate me! Of, she'll love me.' Tomoyo cleared her throat; Eriol blinked again.  
  
Tomoyo was beginning to feel a bit unnerved. He was staring at her like he expected she would turn into some hideous monster and destroy Tomoeda. It was scary. 'He has only blinked four times in the last ten minutes. That can not be healthy.' Tomoyo giggled despite herself. Eriol blinked once again. 'Five.' Tomoyo thought with a smile. 'I have reduced the great reincarnation of Clow Reed to speechlessness with one word. Ha, it has never been done before and will never be done again.' Tomoyo stifled her on coming laughter at the situation with great difficulty.  
  
"I love you, Tomoyo-chan!" Eriol blurted out in a rush. Tomoyo's mouth hung open, her eyes wide. Did she just hear what she thought she just heard? 'Couldn't be.' Eriol did not love her. 'But...but...if he doesn't love me, then he wouldn't have said it.' Tomoyo blinked. She was beginning to feel as though this was an everyday occurrence in the Hiiragizawa household. 'They most have blinking contests.' She thought wryly. She blinked once more. Daijouji Tomoyo was still very much in shock, she was ever more shocked that she was shocked. She finally got herself under control. 'I will put him down gently. I will explain to him that I still love Sakura and that nothing will change that. I will not get emotional. I'll tell him that I still want to be his friend; that nothing will change because of his little confession tonight. Then, I will finish my tea and go home. That will be the end of this love non-sense.' With her speech set in her mind, she began to talk.  
  
He was ready for rejection, or at least as ready as he'd ever be. 'Five minutes is a long time not to blink. She's shocked, she doesn't know how to put me down. That means she doesn't love me! I don't know what possessed me to say that!' He continued to berate himself in his mind, until he heard Tomoyo's silky voice.  
  
"Eriol-kun..." She paused, searching for the right word. "I love you too." Her eyes widened. 'Did I just say that!?! Where did that come from!?!'  
  
Eriol, for his part, looked just as shocked as she did. In fact, the only thing he did for a full minute was stare at her. Once he got himself under whatever amount of control he could manage, he did something else un-Eriol like, this night was beginning to be full of very un-Eriol like things done. He jumped out of his chair, nearly knocking it over in his haste, and ran over to Tomoyo. He nearly tackled her, chair and all, before he cold stop himself. There was only on thing on his mind. "Do you really mean it, Tomoyo-chan?" She nodded; words seemed to have vacated her brain. "Then may I kiss you?" Well, maybe two things on his mind.  
  
-fini-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Wow! This is my first ever Card Captor Sakura story! I hope you all liked it! Please, read and review! I never thought I'd actually ever write an author's note. Fanfiction has never been my forte, I hope I did ok. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments feel free to email me, Cat1910@yahoo.com  



End file.
